Personal computers have been the primary devices used to view, for example, over the Internet, movies, still images, and content written in a description language, such as HTML (HyperText Markup Language), SVG (Scalable Vector Graphics), and SMIL (Synchronized Multimedia Integration Language). Viewers can access desired Internet content by, for example, directly inputting a URL (Uniform Resource Locator) or following a link from a portal site or other content.
Recent models of televisions and similar AV devices are also able to give viewers access to content on the Internet (hereinafter, “Net content”). On these devices, the viewer has to similarly follow a link from a portal site or directly input a URL to access Net content.
There is a difference on a television. A program is selected by selecting a channel on a remote controller, whereas Internet content is selected by clicking a link or directly inputting a URL as described above. Therefore, to enable viewing Net content on a television and other AV devices, the remote controller is provided thereon with a dedicated button by which to switch to a Net content viewing mode. After the switching, different manipulation from the viewing of television broadcast is done. The user has to press the dedicated button before he can view Net content. The manipulation is complex.
Patent document 1 discloses technology addressing the complexity of the manipulation. The technology is an LCD television. An EEPROM contains broadcast program selection information and channel selection channel numbers in an associated manner. The tuner section is controlled based on the information and numbers. The EEPROM also contains program information and channel selection channel numbers in an associated manner. A processing program is executed based on the information and numbers. A control section, upon receiving a user input of a selection of a channel selection channel number via a key manipulation section, retrieves from the EEPROM information corresponding to the received channel selection channel number. If the retrieved information is the broadcast program selection information, information. If the detected information is program information, a program is executed according to the program information.
However, with the technology of patent document 1, the viewer manipulates all application programs including broadcast, the Internet, and email using channel selection buttons. For example, when there is much Net content to be displayed, there are so many objects for the user to manipulate with the channel selection buttons that the user cannot readily select target content.
In the television of patent document 1, application programs executed upon channel selection are switched. It may take time to start up application programs for the switching. Therefore, it takes different amounts of time after a channel selection manipulation to display content from an ordinary, broadcast channel selection. In addition, a different application program may be set to run for each channel; it takes various amounts of time depending on selected channels to display content after a channel selection. Furthermore, the startup operation of an application cannot be discontinued halfway after a channel selection.
Channel settings have problems too. In the television of patent document 1, settings are made for each function of the television upon the very first switch of the television. Users cannot access any functions at all until the settings are all made. The channel list settings must be recorded in the television and need to be made by the user. The user is inevitably required to perform very large amounts of setup jobs before he can use the television receiver.
In addition, no method is provided whereby the user can change the arrangement of channels at his/her will. A method is provided for the addition of a new channel; the user has only to manually add a channel. A large workload is required when the user adds a channel.
Still relating to the television of patent document 1, the manipulation method for a channel list display function is vastly different from the manipulation for a channel selection. The user cannot manipulate the channel list display function using channel selection buttons. There is lack of consistency in manipulation methods.
Differences Between Technology of Patent Document 1 and Technology of Present Application
The following will list differences between the technology of patent document 1 and the technology of the present application.
The present application handles channel association (numbering system) in the units of channel sets and can have plurality of numbering systems. Patent document 1 can have only one numbering system that is the same system as television channels.
As to the channel list setup method, the present application allows an existing channel list to be updated by obtaining a list from a server. Patent document 1 forces the user to set up a list.
As to the display of information on a selected channel, the present application can display including information on previous and next content of selected content. Patent document 1 only displays information on selected content as part of content.
The present application displays a channel list in association with input buttons on a remote controller. In patent document 1, channel lists are laid as many as channels for selection using a cursor.
The technology of patent document 1 differs from the technology of the present application in other regards too: ex. methods of information display, such as channel calling, and the list display of channel menus.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Tokukai) No. 2002-44536 (published Feb. 8, 2002)